


Matter of Maturity

by S_I_N



Series: The Tale of the Boy and the Dragoon Gay [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Does this count as a whiff of angst and fluff?, Explicit Consent, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, no beta we die like men, porn with some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_I_N/pseuds/S_I_N
Summary: (underage bc canon age Alphy and in most places that's considered underage, even though in Sharlayan society he's an adult, it's all good fluffy shit though so dw)“You… thought I wasn’t serious?” Alphinaud vocalised.“Why would you be? It’s as you say, you’re young, attractive, smart.” The taller croaked as he averted his gaze from Alphinaud again, but this time with underlying embarrassment shining through and creeping up his cheeks in a flush.“Estinien Wyrmblood… You’d honestly thought that I’d offer up my body and devote myself to our mutual pleasure for the hell of it? You truly sell yourself short.” He said and took his cheeks in his hands, pulling him in for a kiss and embracing his form.
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: The Tale of the Boy and the Dragoon Gay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169066
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Matter of Maturity

“No” Estinien’s voice cut through the chamber.

As it sank in , the aether calmed once more…. and Alphinaud drew breath to protest.  
“Is it because of my stature? Or because I’m nary a score old?” His eyes unwavering, determined to not let the subject go when they were at this point. 

He’d wanted this, they both did, or so he thought at least, until Estinien protested when Alphinaud let his hand travel down along the curve of Estinien’s back. It had traced the firm yet supple flesh underneath his trousers before running along his upper thigh making way for the inner… but he’d retreated when Estinien broke the voiceless silence, backing up just a little so they could properly face one another. Alphinaud would have much preferred to remain as he was, reddening their already sore lips further.

“It’s not any of that…. You’ve proven yourself to be more of a man than a handful of knights.” Estinien replied after a tense and long silence. Far gentler this time. His gaze averted and his lips parted to continue his sentence, but the silence drew long.

“But…?” Alphinaud asked.

“... Maybe it is your age.” Estinien amended his statement, still not looking at the smaller of the two, his voice wavering. 

Alphinaud didn’t buy it. Not for a second. Estinien wasn’t a stranger to speaking in hidden truth, but he wasn’t the best of liars, this was one such lie, intentional or not. Drawing breath to pursue the issue further, he reminded himself to choose his words with care, as opposed to speaking them recklessly. Judging by the way Estinien spoke, his lie was more of a loss for vocabulary, something he couldn't articulate. 

If it was age related, but not age of itself, then… maturity after all? Alphinaud had never considered himself to be quite so naive, but then again he’d made graver mistakes before. 

Alphinaud drew a large breath, and decided to meet Estinien’s gaze, who by now was spying what might be going on behind his eyes, and Alphinaud decided to give him an answer.  
“I understand… Maybe neither of us are exactly ‘ready’… But know that I am willing if you are.” He said and left it at that, a simpering smile gracing the scholar of the two.

Estinien’s lips pressed together and his jaw clenched briefly. Not having expected this particular response. “Are you sure you’d want your first time to be with the likes of me?” He questioned. “Because I’m… I don’t let people in. I don’t do this. --And yet here we are…” The dragoon stammered, grasping at the words as if they would sooner escape. “I… The teasing, the making out, the contact, I can do without too much seriousness… But…” he fell silent, and so did Alphinaud. 

“You… thought I wasn’t serious?” Alphinaud vocalised.

“Why would you be? It’s as you say, you’re young, attractive, smart.” The taller croaked as he averted his gaze from Alphinaud again, but this time with underlying embarrassment shining through and creeping up his cheeks in a flush. 

“Estinien Wyrmblood… You’d honestly thought that I’d offer up my body and devote myself to our mutual pleasure for the hell of it? You truly sell yourself short.” He said and took his cheeks in his hands, pulling him in for a kiss and embracing his form. 

The dragoon reciprocated, nestling himself into the embrace as he let the warmth of the kiss melt his insides. The thought of furthering the discussion came and subsided, instead choosing affection. Choosing to find the ribbon in Alphinaud's hair and undo it so he could properly comb his hands through his hair and gently scratch his scalp.  
Their kisses heated back up, and once more, Alphinaud’s hand began tracing along Estinien’s body, and he wavered at his hip. “May I?” His voice softer than he thought it’d be once he broke the kiss.

Estinien didn’t hesitate. “Please, yes.” He replied, his voice but a husky whisper in turn.

Their lips reunited once more,but far more brief as Estinien’s kisses shifted to Alphinaud’s ears and neck his hot breath a clear indicator of his growing pleasure as the smaller began exploiting the weaknesses he discovered himself to have only now.

A hand gently massaged Estinien’s inner thigh, tracing strong and supple flesh while another supported his back and held him securely. Every slight pinch and sensation sending more life to his cock, now sitting tight in his trousers. Not wanting to be left a mewling mess before the other, he pulled Alphinaud into his lap and relieved him of his jacket. He tugged at him by his necktie in an ask for the other’s attention. 

“Are you attempting to perform Sharlayan erotica or are you genuinely planning to take me?” Moreso impressed by the other’s skill to rile him up than anything else, no soul nor thought save the vanquishing of Niddhog had his soul burning so needy and bright.

“Sharlayan erotica is a lot less nuanced than I think you imagine. I was… however, hoping to ride you.” Alphinaud quipped. “Unless you have another idea?” he asked, searching for answers in Estinien’s face.

“I can’t guarantee you’ll like it, it’ll take a lot…” The taller spoke while subtly running his hands along Alphinaud’s backside for context.

“I’d heard it’d be something of an acquired taste… But it’s certainly not going to stop me.” 

Estinien huffed, and in unspoken affection let go of the tie after undoing it and baring Alphinaud’s chest. Porcelain, perfect skin. Soft and warm with the faintest hint of a magically healed scar or two if one looked closely enough. Worth noting was the increase in muscle tone. It was faint, and definitely not by conscious effort if he knew the young man well enough. But he’d already grown so much since their first encounters… Since the little princeling who became a firewood expert overnight. 

He ran his hands all over, pressing kisses to his chest and stomach and down. But before Alphinaud allowed him to tug at his trousers and underthings Estinien would first need to shed his own layers, And so, there they were, skin to skin. They may have seen one another when washing up, but this was different. This was a lot more, and with both of their erections wanting for attention a tension rose as they took a moment. 

“Stunning…” Estinien whispered, which made an already flushed Alphinaud glow harder. “I was about to say the same of you.” He replied, which earned a hearty scoff from the dragoon. “Come now, you’ve already got me at your beck and call, no need to lie with flattery.” 

“I do not tell lies, not to those I love, at least.” Alphinaud said and jerked his hips forward, brushing their cocks together, getting back to their main event with a chuckle and a smile. He took the initiative, rolling his hips in a slow pace as his hands jerked along both members. Despite the actions being mostly the same, the experience was so much more enjoyable than masturbation. The things someone’s presence could do to a person. No amount of fantasy could surmount.

Estinien’s hands had briefly left Alphinaud altogether, but came back slick, warm and smelling rather pleasant. They massaged at his ass, and his thighs, praising his efforts and occasionally guiding him. More oil found it’s way on Alphinaud’s skin,but now his back., and while thoroughly enjoyed by the Sharlayan, he spoke up. “I’m glad we’re prepared but perhaps we should keep the oil for when we truly need it?”

“I thought you took no pleasure in haste?” the Ishgardian teased him, but his hands obliging the younger, finding his way to the young man’s entrance and massaging at it before introducing the tip of his finger. He played with the willing muscle and noted just how well it took. The rest of his finger found it’s way in him with barely the need for oil at all. He could’ve known, considering Alphinaud enjoyed being prepared in any regard. 

“How much have you done to yourself?” He asked in curiousness as he let out a few gentle moans at particularly pleasurable strokes at Alphinaud’s hand while using his own to stretch the boy out.

“Well… I’ve fingered myself quite a bit, I’m sure you can tell…” he said, a flight of embarrassment washing over him as he spoke it aloud. “I’ve tried… fitting it all in, but I can’t… It’s also quite uncomfortable to reach…” That and his hand would cramp tremendously. He hadn’t had the chance to acquire anything of particular aid either, between his temporary residencies and the fact he was simply too embarrassed to even attempt sneaking any kind of ‘discreet parcel’ past Tataru.  
“And… you?” 

“And me?”

“How much have you done?” Alphinaud wondered. 

“Not much, not in recent years. Save my own needs, usually just my hands… I’ve taken someone before… I’ve also let someone take me before… I don’t hate it… Not with the right person.” He answered calmly, deciding to add to the number inside of Alphinaud, judging from the way he rocked his hips in response, a welcome addition. 

Just for good measure, a little more oil found it’s way on Estinien’s fingers and inside Alphinaud, by now the two had adjusted, Alphinaud now lying on his back with legs spread and estinien in between them, fingering him far more seriously now, studying reactions, playing into them and milking the younger man’s moans from his throat. He was certain he could have Alphinaud spend himself in seconds if his mouth joined in on the pleasure… Another time. 

“Your fingers feel so much bigger than mine.” Alphinaud panted as he whined and mewled, experiencing the mixed pain and pleasure as he was stretched open, deeper and wider than he managed most days. 

“Well my fingers are larger, and my cock even more so, so be patient before I tear you.” Estinien sassed, nudging past a spot that sent Alphinaud jerking in and which way he could. The intensity of the sensation so much that he wasn’t sure if it had been pain or pleasure. 

By the time Alphinaud’s cock was slick simply of precum, and Estinien had the possibility of adding his fourth digit into Alphinaud he decided to advance. “Speak to me while you take it. I want you to enjoy this at least as much as I do.” He warned once gaining Alphinaud’s attentions again. Their now long dry lips reunited in a still faintly sore kiss and Estinien slicked himself up, aligning himself and pushing in slowly, finding the resistance to be about expected. A cock was so very different from fingers after all. 

Alphinaud dragged out a long moan as he took it. Focusing on letting it in and allowing himself to experience his feelings. Breathing, in and out. “How much have you got in?” He asked, feeling so stretched and full already. A pit of faint, but very immediate dread settling when Estinien answered with “Just a little less than the tip.” Now, Estinien was well-endowed, but this briefly sent a feverish wave over Alphinaud. 

“Do you need me to stop?” the dragoon asked, holding still as well he could with Alphinaud squirming beneath him. And while the sensation of stability at first was a pleasure in and of itself it quickly became an ache that needed to be taken care of. “No-- please go on-- and keep moving. I think I’ll go insane if you don’t. The younger whimpered. Feeling like his face was beet red as he clenched his own hands and breathed, coached by Estinien, who very slowly an gently began rocking into Alphinaud. Pressing deeper each time.  
“That’s it, breathe for me.” he preened some hair out of Alphinaud’s face, and finally he slow-fucked Alphinaud at a comfortable pace, his cock tightly enveloped in Alphinaud’s wanting hole. 

“Am I entirely insane if I want you to go faster?” Alphinaud asked in a moan. He enjoyed the pleasure of the friction, but the ache of the tightness still plagued him in a way he couldnt quite translate into enjoyment yet. 

Still, Estinien obliged him without protest, Thrusts becoming just a little shallower in favour of his pace, He still kept himself focused on Alphinaud and his reactions, his feelings. His experience. The rise of his breath and the moans that accompanied every other exhale. “More, please, more. Don’t hold back for me.” Alphinaud practically begged, shifting his legs, locking them behind Estinien’s back initially, But as the dragoon adjusted, the man took one of his legs and rested it on his shoulder. “You speak dangerous words.” He warned once. 

“Spoken only in sincerity.” And with that Estinien built up to the pace he enjoyed most, Fucking into the other and letting free his voice, sweat cascading down his body as his stamina drained, both from how long they’d been enjoying themselves and the fact he felt himself growing closer. So focused on his pleasure his attentions were purely at that and leaving hideable hickeys on that far too perfect skin.

Alphinaud meanwhile felt himself ascending, the foreign pleasure an experience he’d need so much time to process, And thought the build up of pressure and pleasure was certainly there, he knew he wouldn’t reach his climax solely like this. Not that it mattered when Estinien plowed him so good. His voice grew hoarse form moaning and affirming his pleasure with what mustive been a thousand yes-es. 

Estinien’s hips grew more erratic, and while they eventually slowed down he kept moving as he spent himself inside of Alphinaud, breathless and equally hoarse despite being less vocal.  
He took a moment to rest on his forearms as he caught his breath. His cock slipped fee, Alphinaud’s used hole now slick with a mixture of oil and cum. 

Alphinaud was also still recovering from the experience, but unlike Estinien his cock was still proud, standing and desperate for attention. “Thrust into me all you like, I can take it.” was the only warning he gave before his mouth connected with Alphinaud’s cock. Tongue running along it’s length and teasing it’s head. He welcomed every movement and let Alphinaud fuck into his throat, the young man so close, and so desperate for his release. He spent himself in Estinien’s mouth with a desperated moan, taking a while to come down from his high.

They laid there for a while, speechless and satisfied, and most importantly content with their actions. Their limbs intertwined with one another as a wave of post-coitus tiredness flew over the both of them. An impulse they obeyed.

They’d deal with bathing and whatnot later, together.

**Author's Note:**

> I love.... my boys ? Can you believe I did heavensward forever ago and I'm still thinking about them? (Then again estinien remains relevant, strong handsome not-azure dragoon that he is) I hope I didnt make this too wordy in the end. Despite whatever vocab I used in this I'm also not from a native english speaking country so if any of it is weird I would like to blame that and the 3AM brain.
> 
> Please, feel free to critique. I want it, I crave it. I also want to write more, maybe next time I'll write some pure filth. That'll be an exercise, I feel like I'm better at writing feelings than porn tbh. If you have particular cravings feel free to throw them to me, I might just follow up.


End file.
